1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a storage medium such as an optical disk, a reproducing method, and a recording method of the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical disk such as a digital versatile disk (DVD), a burst cutting area, a system lead-in area, a connection area, a data lead-in area, and a data area are allocated from its inner periphery side. Identification information on a DVD standard type is recorded in the burst cutting area. A data structure in the burst cutting area is described in Japanese Patent No. 3308954 (FIG. 2). Here, there exists only one BCA data area surrounded by one BCA preamble and one BCA postamble.
In a conventional optical disk, since there is only one BCA data area, there has been a possibility that BCA data cannot be reproduced under the influence of dust or scratch which has been produced on a surface of the disk.